Collide
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When he didn't call in to work, she knew something was wrong. So she went to his apartment. She just wasn't expecting what she found
1. And Down He Fell

(evil laughter pierces silence) Mwhaha! Another new story! Yes, I know. Most of you are rolling your eyes and thinking, _This chick is crazy. She needs to work on her other stories_. And believe me, I've been getting that from my muse a lot lately. But oh well. It's her fault anyways. Yes, so blame everything that happens in this story on her! MWHAHA! And this is also my... Drumroll, please Confused! (Confused does drumroll) my 75th story! Woo hoo! Cookies for every bunny that reviews! Anyways, please don't forget to review, bunnies! I love hearing from ya'll!

Disclaimer: They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away, ha ha to the funny farm where life beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha ha! Oh, you're actually reading this? In that case, they ain't mine!

This chapter is for, or can be blamed on, Confused, cause she and I had a morbid discussion about the catastrophic possible events that could result if one of the main actors of SVU or CI were to die. So, yeah... (points at Confused) Blame her.

For the tenth time that morning, Alex Eames sighed and looked over at her partner's desk, which still remained suspiciously empty. Bobby Goren never missed work, and when he did, he always called her to let her know that he wouldn't be in. Something was terribly wrong, and she could feel it settling in her stomach like a rock. Finally, around ten o'clock, she grabbed her jacket and walked into Deakin's office, knocking briefly before walking inside.

Deakins looked up in surprise as Alex walked in, and he laid his pen on his desk and said, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Bobby's not here," she blurted out. "I know I'm probably being paranoid, but he never misses work without calling me. I can't help but feel something's wrong."

Deakins could see the fear and panic in her eyes, and he knew that she was right. Bobby Goren would never not show up for work without letting her know. Something was definitely amiss. Leaning forward with his elbows on his desk, he looked at her and asked, "And you've tried calling him?"

She nodded and said, "I called his cell and his house phone. He didn't answer either of them."

He could feel the worry and concern rolling off of her petite frame in waves, and he came to a conclusion. "Okay, Alex. Go up to his apartment and check on him, just to make sure he's okay. And when you see that he is, kick his butt for not calling in, okay?" A brief smile lit up her face in response, and she mumbled a thank you before walking back out of the office. Stopping at her desk, she grabbed a few things before heading out of the building, and into the parking lot. She tossed the items into the back of the car, then climbed into the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot, aiming her car in the direction of Bobby's apartment.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

As soon as she pulled into the parking lot of Bobby's apartment, Alex snatched the keys out of the ignition and darted up to the building, stepping inside and quickly going to the elevators. The feeling of fear increased nearly tenfold when she reached his door and knocked loudly, but received no response. With trembling hands, Alex found the spare key to his apartment and shoved it into the lock, unable to contain a sigh of relief as the tumblers clicked and the door opened.

The apartment was dark and completely silent as she slipped inside, and something inside her had her going immediately to his bedroom. But what she saw next made her gasp audibly and her heart skip a beat.

Bobby was lying on the floor beside his bed, his blankets twisted around his body. "Oh God, no," Alex whimpered as she threw herself onto the floor beside him so fast that she felt her knees burn. With extreme care, she lifted his head into her lap and gently placed her fingers over his neck, feeling for a pulse. His pulse was weak and thready, and she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Hold on, sweetheart," she murmured as she grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed 991. She had to calm herself down several times as she attempted to give the dispatcher Bobby's address, and when she finally did, she threw the phone down and looked at Bobby's pale face. She realized that she needed to get him off of the floor, and looking up at the bed, she made her decision. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she managed to lift the upper half of his body onto the bed.

Then she rose to her feet and gently pulled his legs up onto the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. He didn't move at all, and she sat on the edge of the bed and held her fingertips to his neck. As she did, she began to feel strange, and suddenly her head started pounding. She closed her eyes, then reopened them and attempted to focus on her partner, but her vision was blurring rapidly.

"God, what's wrong?" she tried to say, but all that came out was garbled nonsense. Her head swam, and she heard someone come into the apartment before she slumped over her partner's body. She tried to yell, to let someone know where they were, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate, and the foggy haze was rapidly descending over her senses. The last thing she heard before she completely lost her grip on consciousness was a man shouting about two bodies in the bedroom. Then she gave into the looming darkness.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mike and Carolyn sat in the small waiting room, the silence thick as she gripped his hand for comfort and reassurance. His other hand rested on her stomach, and he sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Car, please let me take you home," he pleaded again. "You don't need all this extra stress. It's not good for the baby." She shook her head and squeezed his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Mike, I'm not going anywhere until I know-" She stopped suddenly, and he whipped his head around to look at her, his eyes wide with worry.

"Carolyn? What's wrong?" he demanded, and she raised her face to his and smiled, although he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Mike? I think it's time," she murmured, running her hand over her large stomach. His jaw dropped, and he froze before releasing her hand and jumping out of his seat, sprinting to the nurse's desk.

"I need a wheelchair!" he gasped at the nurse, who tilted her head and looked him up and down. "I'm having- my girlfriend's having my baby!" he shouted, and a look of understanding dawned on the nurse's face before she quickly grabbed a wheelchair and followed Mike to the waiting room where Carolyn sat.

He quickly lifted her into his arms and gently placed her in the chair, earning him a scathing look. "I'm pregnant, Mike, not paralyzed," she growled. "I can still walk." He just shook his head and followed the nurse as she wheeled Carolyn's chair down to Maternity.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Deakins was sitting in a stiff chair beside her bed, a book in his lap, when she began to stir. Immediately he put the book aside and rose to his feet, laying one hand gently on her shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips, and he gently smoothed back her matted hair, murmuring softly to her.

"It's okay, Alex. You're safe now," he spoke gently, but as her eyes fluttered open, he could see the stark fear in them. He was far from surprised as the first word she could manage passed her lips.

"Bobby?"

He smiled a little at his detective, even though he knew that the doctor's prognosis of her partner had not been a pleasant one. "How are you feeling, Detective?" he asked quietly, and she groaned again and closed her eyes.

This time when she spoke, her voice was stronger. "Where's Bobby? Is he okay?" Deakins ran his hand over his face and sighed, and the motion didn't escape Alex. "Cap, where is he? Where's my partner?" she demanded again, and he could detect the fear creeping into her voice. He exhaled deeply and sat in the chair, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Alex, I don't know how to tell you this-"

"Tell me what?" she whispered tearfully, her heart already tearing into shreds.

"I just spoke with Bobby's doctor. He's not doing very well, Alex. You need to prepare yourself for that," he said quietly, but firmly.

"What happened to him?"

"You were both exposed to carbon monoxide," he explained, and she nodded a little. "He was exposed much longer than you, which is why you came around so quickly. The paramedics got there just a few minutes after you made the call."

She bit her lip and looked out the window, and Deakins ran his hand through his silver hair. He was battling internally with himself over whether or not to tell her exactly how her partner was. On the one hand, she had a right to know, and keeping the truth from her would only serve to hurt her. But on the other, telling her his condition could possibly send her into a panic attack, or worse. If she couldn't handle it, she might have to be sedated. He weighed both sides carefully.

"I can handle it," she stated softly, interrupting his train of thought and startling him a little. "Whatever it is, you have to tell me." He looked at her determined features, realizing that he couldn't hide the truth of her partner's condition from her.

Rising to his feet, he extended his hand out to Alex and waited for her to accept it, which she did without hesitation. He helped her to her feet, then draped his coat over her slender frame and guided her out of her room. "Where are we going?" she asked softly, her hopes rising steadily.

He looked down at her hopeful expression, then wrapped his arm around her and drew her close, saying softly, "To see your partner."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Dressed in light blue scrubs, Mike stood beside Carolyn's bed and held her hand, hiding his pain whenever a contraction hit her and she nearly broke his hand with her vice like grip. As another contraction ended, Carolyn fell back against the pillows and breathed heavily, and Mike leaned over and smoothed her hair back, kissing her sweaty forehead. "You're doing good, baby doll," he murmured, and she glared at him.

"Shut up, Logan," she growled through gritted teeth as another contraction made her bear down, and he rubbed her back gently. She let out a scream, and Dr. Hayes looked up from her seat at the end of the bed.

"Okay, Miss Barek. You're fully dilated. When I say so, I'm gonna need you to push down as hard as you can, okay?" Carolyn nodded wordlessly, and Mike's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Okay, push!" Hayes ordered, and Carolyn nearly doubled over as she did what Hayes told her to. "The baby is crowning… Dad, do you want to come down here?" Hayes asked Mike with a grin, and he nearly said no, but the look on Carolyn's face changed his mind.

"Go, Mike," she urged softly, and he kissed her forehead before releasing her hand to walk down to the end of the bed, where Hayes was sitting on a stool.

"Okay, here we go. One more big push ought to do it," Hayes stated, and Mike visibly paled as he watched his child enter the world.

Carolyn heard a dull thud, then the beautiful sounds of her child's first cries, and tears flooded down her cheeks. "Mike, how's the baby?" she asked tiredly, and she was surprised when Dr. Hayes said, "Uh, Carolyn? I think Dad just fainted." A few moments later, Dr. Hayes placed a tiny pink bundle in Carolyn's arms, then motioned behind herself and said, "I think I should go check on him."

Carolyn nodded, then looked down at her daughter for the first time, and more tears spilled from her eyes. Her eyes opened, and Carolyn stared into a pair of dark brown eyes that were identical to her own. From beneath her tiny pink hat, she could see dark brown curls, and she smiled, then looked down towards the foot of the bed. "Is he okay, Dr. Hayes?" she asked, her lips curling into another grin.

Hayes looked up at her with an amused smirk, then said, "He's got a nasty bump, but he'll be fine." A groan from Mike interrupted her, and Carolyn couldn't help but laugh at the sour expression on his face as he rose unsteadily to his feet.

Hayes smiled at her, then patted Mike's shoulder sympathetically before saying, "I'll leave you three alone for a little while. I'll be back later to weigh her and take her to our nursery for a little bit." Carolyn nodded at her, and once she was gone, she looked at her partner.

"Come meet your daughter, Mike," Carolyn urged softly, and he walked around to the head of the bed. She moved over a little, and he raised himself onto the bed beside her, tucking his arm around her and looking at the tiny, snuffling bundle cradled in her arms.

"Careful," she said quietly as she tenderly laid their daughter in his arms for the first time. She gurgled softly, and he smiled, then gently kissed Carolyn's lips. She sighed contently and laid her head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Mike nudged his partner gently, and when she opened her eyes, he said, "We still need a name for this little tyke."

She thought for a moment, then said, "I like Riley."

"And I like Brianna," he added. Looking thoughtful, he suggested, "What about Brianna Riley?"

Carolyn smiled and snuggled into Mike's side, then touched her daughter's tiny forehead and cooed, "Welcome to the world, Brianna Riley Logan. I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy," he smiled softly, touching her tiny hand. Carolyn sighed happily and laid her head on Mike's shoulder again, and Mike watched her drift off into a restful sleep before climbing off of the bed and walking around the room with his daughter cradled safely in his arms.

"I love you, little girl," he murmured quietly as his daughter looked up at him with big brown eyes. "You and your mom are my entire world. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Deakins watched from the door as Alex slipped across the hard floor, her breath quickening with every step she took. She kept her eyes glued to the floor until she reached his bed, and she raised her head a little and took his hand. Then, taking a deep breath, she raised her head completely and took in the sight of her partner.

No amount of talking could have prepared her for the shock that attacked her system as she laid eyes on her partner, her best friend. He looked somewhat peaceful, but the tube that was in his mouth and snaked around the bed made vomit rise in her throat, the acid burning her tongue. She sank down into the chair that was beside his bed, and she laid her head on his arm, shuddering as the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto his skin.

Deakins watched the scene from his position at the door. He knew that there would be no removing Alex from Bobby's side, so he quietly left the room to get a cup of coffee, leaving the two alone in the quiet room.

On his way to the cafeteria, Deakins passed the maternity ward, and was surprised to see Mike standing in front of the large observation window of the nursery. He walked up to his detective and gently grasped his shoulder, saying, "I miss something?"

Mike turned to him and smiled, then said, "Carolyn went into labor. She had the baby about a half hour ago."

"What did she give you?" he asked with a grin, and Mike smiled and pointed into the window.

"A healthy, beautiful little girl," he murmured, his voice full of pride.

A nurse walked into the nursery and picked up Brianna, and Mike gently tapped on the window. Yours? the nurse mouthed, and he nodded and grinned widely. She picked up a bottle, then walked out of the nursery and up to Mike and Deakins, placing the newborn in Mike's arms.

"Here you go," the nurse said as she adjusted his arm and gave him the bottle. Mike smiled nervously and carefully held the bottle to his daughter's lips, but his nervousness faded as she gladly latched onto the bottle and began to feed. Satisfied that the father and daughter were fine, the nurse gave the three another big smile, then disappeared back into the nursery.

Mike looked up at Deakins with a look of pure amazement on his face, and the older man smiled and patted his shoulder with fatherly affection. "She's beautiful, Mike," he agreed, and Mike grinned.

"That's all her mother, thank God," he laughed.

Deakins looked at him for a second, then said, "Come on, Mike. I want to go see how the new mom is doing." Mike nodded and led him down the hallway, towards Carolyn's room.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, that's chapter one, folks! Now, please review while I try to reach my goal of 100 stories, and TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION!! MWAHAHAHA! Or total fanfic domination... (shrugs shoulders) Ya know, whichever...


	2. Not So Small Blessings

Okay, because Blu thought I should give Bobby brain damage, and everyone else asked me not to, I found a middle ground! Yay! So, here's chapter two of Collide. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, including the characters and the songs Lean On Me and Because You Love Me. I am sad...

This chapter is for Blu, JusticeIsBlind13, and Confused. Ya'll are great!

The days passed in a blur for Alex, one melting into the next. The only relief she could find was in her new niece, whom Mike often brought to her to visit with. But she only provided a small amount of distraction, then her focus was back on her injured and comatose partner.

A month after Bobby had been admitted into the hospital, his doctor, Dr. Patterson, entered his room solemnly. Alex was dozing lightly in her chair, with her arm draped over Bobby's waist and her head resting carefully on his arm. When she heard the footfall, she bolted upright in her chair and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She turned her head, and on seeing Patterson, rose out of her seat and smiled faintly at him. But he noticed that she stayed directly between him and her partner's bed, not that he could blame her.

Her smile faded as she took in his grim expression, and she crossed her arms over her chest and took a firm stance, saying, "I assume you don't have good news in that folder, do you Dr. Patterson?"

He could hear the grief in her voice, and he knew that she wasn't wrong. Opening the folder, he leafed through some of the pages, then raised his gaze to meet hers. "I really wish I had better news for you, Detective Eames-"

"But?"

"I'm very sorry, but Mr. Goren's condition has not improved since he was admitted. We've run test after test, and we've repeated every one of them, but they've all shown the same conclusion." Alex's breath hitched in her throat, and she closed her eyes, hoping to awaken from this nightmare that had come to be her life. "Mr. Goren is brain dead. His brain waves have nearly ceased, and his body does not respond to any kind of stimuli. Essentially, there is no hope for recovery. The life support is breathing for him, and there is no possibility that he will recover," he stated, and she cringed at his callousness. But what passed his lips next would be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. "If I were you, I would terminate the life support and get on with your life." Her reaction could be heard throughout the hospital, and even into the parking lot of the building.

"How dare you, you callous son of a bitch!" she screamed, and Patterson blanched and took an unsteady step backward. But Alex stormed forward and shoved him into the wall behind him, not caring that he had nearly a foot and a hundred pounds on her. Not when it came to her partner. She shoved her fist into his stomach, smirking in satisfaction as he gasped and sank to the floor, clutching his stomach.

She stood over him, her fists clenching and unclenching as she contemplated delivering another blow to him, but she was interrupted when Mike and Deakins walked into the room. One look at the injured doctor and Alex's hostile posture had Mike wrapping his arms around the petite woman and gently guiding her around the room and to the other side of Bobby's bed. She immediately collapsed into the chair beside his bed and grabbed her partner's hand with her right hand, hiding her eyes in her other.

Mike stood beside the chair and laid his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them and murmuring softly to her.

Deakins watched Mike attempt to comfort Alex, then turned to the doctor, who was still gasping and clutching his stomach. He knew that Alex had hit him, and he also knew that she had not done it without good reason. Crouching in front of Patterson, Deakins glared at him and hissed, "What did you say to her"

Patterson looked up at him and managed to mumble through gritted teeth, "I just told her that her partner isn't going to get any better."

"That is not what you said!" Alex snarled from across the room, and Mike had to gently hold her down in the chair to keep her from leaping up and finishing the guy off. He dipped his head down to her ear and murmured, "Alex, calm down. Bobby might not be able to talk to you, but he can still hear you. Do you really want him listening to you attack a doctor?" She paused, then shook her head. But the frustration was still evident on her face as she picked up Bobby's hand and caressed his knuckles with her thumb.

Deakins returned his attention to the indignant doctor, who rose to his feet and straightened his white jacket. "I want to file a complaint against your detective," Patterson stated in a strained voice, and Mike and Deakins whipped their heads around to stare at him in amazement. They looked at Alex, and on seeing her expression grow stormy, expected her to launch a verbal assault on the detestable man. But it never came. Instead, she leaned forward in her chair and brushed her lips against Bobby's cheek, tenderly smoothing his thick curls away from his forehead with her loving hand.

Despite her cool exterior, Deakins could see the fury that lurked just beneath the surface, and he quickly ushered Patterson out of the room, ignoring the doctor's protests. Once he was gone, Alex fell apart, burying her face in Bobby's arm as the sobs shook her petite frame. Mike knew that no words would be appropriate, so he remained standing beside her chair, his hand absently rubbing circles on her back as he thought. He knew that the doctor was telling the truth, but like Alex, he couldn't swallow it. This was Bobby Goren they were talking about! If anyone could pull through something like this, it would be him.

Mike stayed with her for a while longer, until visiting hours were over and he was forced to leave. Deakins had already made arrangements as soon as Alex was released for her to be able to stay with Bobby, and not be forced to leave once visiting hours were over. Once he was gone, Alex waited a little while longer, then started her nightly ritual that had developed since the first night she had stayed with him.

Rising to her feet, she quickly used the restroom, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her quilt from the bottom of the closet, gently covering her partner with it. Then, careful of the wires and tubes that protruded from his body, Alex slowly eased herself onto the bed with Bobby, laying one arm over his waist and laying her head carefully on his chest. His chest slowly rose and fell with the aid of the machines, and her tears were falling from her eyes before she realized that she was crying.

She didn't know why it passed her lips at that exact moment, but as it did, she let the melody take her over, and her soft, airy voice filled the room as she sang gently to her partner.

_I don't know how I survived _

_In this cold and empty world for all this time _

_I only know that I'm alive _

_Because you love me _

_When I recall what I've been through _

_There's some things that I wish I didn't do _

_Now I do the things I do _

_Because you love me _

_And now that you're in my life _

_I'm so glad I'm alive _

_Cause you showed me the way _

_And I know now how good it can be _

_Because you love me _

_And now that you're in my life _

_Oh, I'm so glad I'm alive _

_Cause you showed me the way _

_And I know now how good it can be _

_Because you love me _

_I believe in things unseen _

_I believe in the message of a dream _

_And I believe in what you are _

_Because you love me _

_With all my heart and all my soul _

_I'm loving you and I never will let go _

_And every day I'll let it show _

_Because you love me _

_Because you love me _

_Because you love me_

She finished the song even softer than she had began it, and she gently picked up Bobby's hand, tracing the lines in his skin with her fingertips. Even as she looked at him, felt his heart beating, felt his skin warm and soothing against her own, Patterson's words swirled around in her mind. It broke her heart to think that he might be right, and she couldn't even bring herself to contemplate the thought of turning off his life support. Not while he was still fighting. She just couldn't do that to him, ever.

Tucking her small hand into his, she sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek before closing her eyes and drifting into a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex was sitting on the edge of Bobby's bed, gently running a moist cloth over his face when Deakins walked in, his expression grim but determined. Behind him, a man with wavy chestnut hair and intense blue eyes walked in, and he offered Alex a small smile. Deakins walked up to Alex, then motioned to the other man and said, "Alex, I thought you would like to know that I found a second doctor for Bobby. One who is not so callous."

The doctor stepped forward and offered his hand to Alex, which she reluctantly accepted. "I'm Dr. Page," he stated as a means of introduction, and she nodded at him, then returned her focus to Bobby. He glanced at Deakins, who shrugged his shoulders. He opened the folder in his hand and began flipping through the papers inside, exhaling quietly as he said, "I'm afraid that my diagnosis is the same as Dr. Patterson's. Mr. Goren's brain activity is minimal, and he doesn't respond to any kind of stimuli. I'm sorry, Miss Eames."

Alex froze for a moment, then continued to run the cloth over Bobby's forehead. Deakins looked at Page, then said, "Alex, I know this hurts. Believe me, it's hurting all of us. But we need to think about what's best for Bobby."

"It sure as hell isn't in his best interest to be dead!" Alex snapped, and Deakins blanched, but quickly recovered.

"Alex, I know it hurts, but it's the truth. Bobby isn't going to get better. The machines are keeping him alive now. He's not in there. Bobby is gone." With every word that passed his lips, Alex felt a piece of herself die, because she knew he was right. She just couldn't accept the fact that her partner, her best friend, was never going to wake up. He was never going to smile that gentle smile at her again. He was never going to take her out to dinner to celebrate winning a case again. Suddenly the dam broke, and she couldn't hold back the tears that flooded down her cheeks, and she turned her back on Deakins and the doctor, burying her face in Bobby's stomach.

Deakins saw her tears and heard her sobs, and his own heart broke, because as much as he hated it, he was right. And he knew that that knowledge was slowly but surely destroying Alex. He glanced at Page, then walked out of the room, with Page directly behind him.

As soon as she heard them leave, Alex climbed up onto the bed with Bobby, her body still shaking with repressed sobs. Not caring if anyone saw her, she slipped her arms around Bobby's waist, then buried her face in his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin combined with the antiseptic smell of the hospital, and she shivered.

More tears slid down her cheeks, and she gasped and held him tightly to her, whispering, "Please, Bobby. You can't leave me. You can't." After a few moments of holding him and feeling the warmth that radiated off of his body, her shaking subsided, and she wiped her tears away. Then she began speaking in a quiet, shaky voice. "Bobby, you made me promise a long time ago that I would never leave you. And I never once broke that promise. Now you can't leave me. Don't you dare even think about giving up on me, because I would never give up on you."

His features remained passive, but the heart monitor continued to beep with a calming rhythm, and Alex sighed and kissed his neck gently. "I love you, Bobby," she murmured, running her hand gently over his chest. "Please, please don't make me lose you. I don't think I could deal with it." She shuddered, then closed her eyes, draping her arm protectively over his waist before giving into her exhaustion.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mike and Carolyn smiled at each other as Alex sat on the edge of Bobby's bed with Brianna in her arms, cooing softly at the month old infant. "She's precious, you guys," Alex stated softly, and Mike rose to his feet to stand beside her, one hand resting on her shoulder. Alex looked up at him, and a silent understanding passed between them. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead, then stood upright again and looked down at Bobby.

A silence settled over the room, until Brianna let out a piercing wail, and Carolyn smiled and said, "Just like her daddy. Always hungry, and demanding to boot." Mike just shrugged his broad shoulders, and Alex handed him the baby so he could take her to her mother. As Carolyn fed the baby, Alex felt a sense of pain and longing that she thought had been long since buried, and she turned and picked up Bobby's hand, holding it between her two tiny ones.

For the next little while, all that could be heard was the sound of the baby eating, then Carolyn adjusted her shirt and laid Brianna on her shoulder, patting her tiny back gently. She looked up at Mike, who looked to be deep in thought. She heard a tiny burp in her ear, then she laid her daughter in the crook of her arm, and began humming softly.

Mike recognized the song that his partner was humming, and his eyes widened as the idea dawned on him. Glancing back and forth between the three women and comatose man, he cleared his throat, then began to sing softly.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain _

_We all have sorrow _

_But if we are wise we know that there's _

_Always tomorrow_

Alex immediately recognized the song, and tears filled her eyes as she realized that it was hers and Bobby's song, the one that she always sang to him, and that he had sang to her several times. A tear slid down her cheek, and she gripped Bobby's hand tighter, pulling their hands into her lap.

Mike glanced at Carolyn, and she nodded her understanding. She saw Alex grab Bobby's hand and pull it into her lap, and she sang softly, her voice gentle and loving.

_Lean on me when you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

As Carolyn finished the chorus, she and Mike began the next verse together, their voices blending into a perfect, untainted harmony.

_Please swallow your pride if I have things _

_You need to borrow _

_For no one can fill those of your needs _

_That you won't let show_

Much to their surprise and delight, Alex joined in on the next part, her voice soft and strained. But as they sang together, she relaxed, and they all smiled as they continued to sing the song.

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand _

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand _

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

Alex stopped singing, but Mike and Carolyn continued, and she sat back and enjoyed the duet, allowing herself to smile as Mike began to clap softly.

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand _

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand _

_We all need somebody to lean on_

The next part was Alex's favorite, and it was also the part that tugged at her heart the most. Whenever she sang the song to Bobby, it was always the part where she had laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. It was also the part that held the best memories of her and Bobby, and the part that warmed her heart the most. It was always after this part that he would finally break down and told her what was bothering him. And it was the part that spoke the most to the both of them.

Suddenly she could hear Bobby as clear as ever singing with her, and it was like they were in the SUV on their way to a crime scene, and the song had come on the radio. She closed her eyes, and she could see him sitting beside her, singing with the song with his hand on her leg and a carefree smile on his lips.

She opened her eyes again, and she couldn't help but join in as they sang the last part together.

_If there is a load you have to bear _

_That you can't carry _

_I'm right up the road, I'll share your load _

_If you just call me _

_Just call me when you need a friend _

_Just call me when you need a friend_

The song ended, and Mike and Carolyn looked at Alex, who had begun laughing and crying at the same time. "Hey, are you okay, sweetheart?" Mike asked softly, and Alex wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, then nodded.

"Thanks, you guys. That was just what I needed," she said softly, and Mike hugged her gently, running his hand up and down her back. She returned the hug, then sniffed and suddenly began laughing outright. Mike and Carolyn watched her curiously, and she took a deep breath and motioned to her partner, saying, "I could just see him rolling his eyes and telling us to stop worrying about him and get on with our lives." She glanced down at her partner and laughed again, the sound very welcome to Carolyn and Mike's ears. The baby gurgled, and soon they were all laughing whole heartedly.

Alex moved to sit beside Bobby on the bed, her hands still firmly clasping his. The pain was still there, but laughing and knowing that she could depend on Mike and Carolyn for anything eased a little of her hurt and anger. She leaned over and brushed her lips against Bobby's cheek, murmuring softly to him, "You see what you're missing out on, Goren? Please wake up."

Then she caressed his face and sat upright, turning to talk to Mike and Carolyn. But as she opened her mouth, a small squeak came out, and they looked at her with curiosity and worry.

"Alex, hon what's wrong?" Mike asked warily, and she looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Mike, Bobby just squeezed my hand!"

TBC...

A/N: So, everyone happy with the middle ground? Good. Now, review, bunnies! I love ya'll!


	3. What She Needs To Do

Yay! New SVU and CI tonight! (does EO and BA happy dance) Here's hoping tht we get a little shippiness!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... And that's the gospel truth.

This chapter is for Blu, Infinity Star and Confused, my mentors and idea givers. Thanks, ya'll!

Alex stood at the foot of Bobby's bed and watched anxiously as Dr. Page carefully removed the tube from Bobby's throat, then listened to his breathing. Once he was satisfied, he looked up at Alex and gave her a reassuring smile. "His breathing is a little more shallow than I'd like, but he's doing very well, considering everything," he stated, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He saw her obvious relief, and he said, "Don't worry, Detective. I honestly believe that he's going to be fine. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

She nodded and moved to stand at the head of her partner's bed, gently picking up his hand and holding it in her own. Page saw the tenderness and love in the action, and he smiled at Alex and said, "I can see that he's in good hands, so I'm going to leave the two of you alone. But if he has any trouble breathing, or if anything looks wrong-"

"I'll find a nurse," she finished, and he nodded, then walked out of the room.

Alex waited until he was gone before perching herself on the edge of Bobby's bed, right beside his head. Then she carefully stretched her legs out and eased her arm under Bobby's neck, resting his head in the crook of her arm. Using her arm to support her upper body, she ducked her head down and brushed her lips against his, then gently kissed his nose. "Okay, Bobby. You need to wake up now," she murmured, running her palm along his cheek.

He didn't stir, but the deep, steady breaths that he took on his own comforted her, and she laid her head on his shoulder and watched him, waiting for a sign that he was ready to return to her.

Alex was dozing lightly when she felt him stir, and she quickly propped herself up and laid her hand against his cheek, watching him intently. His eyes fluttered open, and she let out a teary sigh and stroked his jaw with her thumb, murmuring, "Hi, stranger."

He blinked, then slowly turned his head so that their eyes met. "Alex." Her name was little more than an exhaled breath, but she understood and welcomed the sound of his voice.

"I'm right here, Bobby," she whispered thickly, and a small smile lit up his tired features. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, and she automatically closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch.

At the feel of his hand against her skin, Alex shuddered and laid her forehead against his, staring into his sleepy brown eyes. "I thought you were going to sleep forever," she joked weakly, and he managed a small chuckle as she pressed her lips against his, her hand sliding under his neck to draw him closer. He reached up and laid his hand on the back of her neck, his fingers running through her hair.

When she released his lips, she looked down and realized with some disappointment that he had drifted off to sleep, and she ran her fingertips along his cheek. But this time as her fingers lightly skimmed his skin, he sighed softly and stirred a little, turning his head in towards her touch. She smiled and kissed his forehead, then laid down beside him and curled her body into his, with her hand resting just over his heart.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex looked up from the book in her lap and smiled as Carolyn, Mike and Deakins walked into the room, all of them wearing broad grins on their faces. While Carolyn and Deakins found seats, Mike sat Brianna's carseat on the floor, then gently lifted her into his arms.

"He's still sleeping?" Carolyn asked, a hint of disappointment lacing her voice. Alex smiled and checked her watch, then said, "I need to go ahead and wake him up, anyways. Dr. Page says that he needs to be woken up every hour for the next twenty four hours, to make sure he doesn't slip back into a coma."

Everyone watched as Alex leaned over and touched Bobby's cheek, murmuring words that were too soft for anyone to hear. He groaned and shifted his hips, then turned his head and called, "Alex?"

"Sorry, Bobby," she said apologetically as he looked at her with a sour expression. "You know the routine. Besides, there are some people here who want to see you." She raised his bed so that he was sitting upright, and a smile appeared on his lips as he saw his colleagues and friends.

"Hey, man. Good to see you awake," Mike stated, stepping across the floor to grab Bobby's hand. Bobby returned his handshake with equal enthusiasm, then Carolyn stepped forward with the pink bundle in her arms. Alex climbed up onto the bed with Bobby and scooted as close to his side as she could. Carolyn smiled at them, then said, "Bobby, this is our daughter, Brianna Riley Logan."

He grinned up at her and said, "She's beautiful. That's all you, Carolyn."

A wave of chuckles swept through the group, and Mike shrugged and said, "Hey, that's what I said."

She shook her head at Mike, then turned to Bobby again and said, "We wanted to ask you this before everything happened. We would be really honored if you were her Uncle Bobby."

"Really?" he asked softly, his eyes wide and hopeful. She laughed and nodded, then stepped forward and placed Brianna in his arms. Alex carefully slipped her arm under Bobby's for extra support, and Bobby's heart warmed as the baby looked up at him and smiled.

The room was quiet for several minutes, until Bobby broke the silence. "Mike, what possessed you to start singing like that?" he asked, and Mike paled, then started laughing and shaking his head.

"Hey, I had to do something to get your partner to smile," he protested as Bobby offered the sleeping child back to her mother. "And it was that or I let her beat me up."

"What do you mean let me?" Alex demanded, and Mike froze as Carolyn laughed and lightly swatted his shoulder. Then she turned to her partner and asked, "You could hear us talking?"

He looked thoughtful, then nodded, slipping his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "I heard all of you," he murmured, and she blushed as she remembered her less than stellar performance with Dr. Patterson. "It was so frustrating when I heard you crying, Alex, and I couldn't even say anything to make you feel better," he sighed, and she shook her head and kissed his the top of his head, rubbing his arm gently.

"Don't worry about it, Bobby. You're awake now, and that's all that matters," she swore, holding him to her tightly. He returned her hug fiercely, kissing her hair as they sat in each other's embrace.

Carolyn brushed a tear from her eye, then poked Mike and motioned to the door, and he nodded. "Hey, we're going to head out, you two." Mike nodded, and Bobby and Alex watched them leave.

Once the door shut, Alex climbed off of the bed, then carefully lowered it back down. Bobby watched with a smile as she then lifted herself back onto the bed and stretched out beside him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He yawned, and she propped herself up on her elbow and toyed with a piece of his hair, smiling impishly. "You going to fall asleep on me again, Goren?" she teased, and he looked up and smiled gently at her.

"No," he stated, but even as he said it, another yawn escaped his lips, and his eyes began to droop. She shook her head and leaned over to lightly kiss his lips, then watched as he drifted off to sleep again. Once she was certain he was asleep, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, sighing in complete contentment.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The squad room was dark and silent as Deakins walked through the elevator doors, and he sighed. He hated having to be the first one there every morning, but pretty soon, Bobby would come back and reclaim that duty. He smiled at the memory of seeing his two best detectives cuddling on the narrow hospital bed.

With a chuckle, he walked over to his office, but something caught his eye, and he walked over to Bobby's untouched desk. There, amongst the reports and mold covered cup of coffee that no one had the heart to remove, sat a plain white box with a delicate bow on top. He looked around, and curiosity got the best of him as he lifted the box into his hands.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor of the bull pen, and something warm and sticky covered his face. He brought his hand to his cheek, then up to his eyes, and he inhaled sharply as he saw the amber liquid that stained his fingers. The pain registered a moment later, and he fell back and lost consciousness, a relief from the pain that was eating at him.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex was holding a sleeping Bobby in her arms and drifting in and out of slumber herself when Carolyn ran into the room, breathless and looking as white as a sheet.

"Car, what's wrong?" she whispered, and she stumbled up to the bed and looked at Bobby, then at her.

"It's the captain! He was attacked!" Carolyn gasped, and Alex's eyes widened as her grip on Bobby tightened fractionally.  
"Is he okay? What happened?" she demanded, and she wiped at her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"He's here, but they say he was hurt pretty bad," she mumbled, and she nodded at her, encouraging her to continue. "Ryan went in this morning and found him. From what we can figure out, there was a box or something rigged to explode, and Deakins found it."

"Oh God," was her only reaction, and Bobby let out a soft whimper when she held him just a little too tightly. She loosened her hold on him, and he snuggled down into her side and returned to sleep.

Carolyn looked down at Bobby, then looked at Alex with a worried frown on her face. "Is it normal for him to be sleeping this much?" she asked, and she nodded as she ran one hand through her partner's hair.

"Dr. Page said it's normal, and I'll be able to take him home tomorrow," she answered, and it was Carolyn's turn to nod in understanding. "Go find out how he's doing for me, okay?"

She contemplated her request, then nodded in acquiescence and walked back out of the room as fast as she had come in.

As she walked down the hall, lost in troubled thought, Carolyn didn't notice the person walking directly behind her. She turned the corner and proceeded to walk down the two flights of stairs. But before she could take the first step, a chillingly familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Hello there, Detective Barek. Or is it Detective Logan now?"

She whirled around, only to receive a blow to her jaw. Stunned, she stumbled backwards, and a pair of hands reached out and gave her a violent shove forward, sending her spiraling down the two flights of stairs.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The hairs on the back of Alex's neck stood up, but she held herself still and pretended to continue sleeping as the intruder eased into Bobby's hospital room.

Opening her eyes to a crack, she saw the man walk around the bed and over to Bobby's side of the bed, retrieving something from his pocket. She saw him examine the needle, and before she realized what she was doing, she leapt out of the bed and tackled the assailant. Using his surprise to her advantage, she roughly jerked his arms behind his back and shoved him to the floor, pressing her knee into the small of his back.

"Nurse!" she shouted, and a few seconds later, several nurses rushed in, their mouths agape at the scene in front of them. "Call the cops! This man tried to kill my partner!" she barked, but she made the mistake of becoming distracted, and the man threw her off of his back and leapt to his feet.

He reached into his jacket, and Alex watched in horror as he produced a gun. Pure terror coursed through her veins, but she managed to force her body between her partner and the gun. She waited for the inevitable, but to her shock, the man placed the muzzle of the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger, his lifeless body falling to the floor.

For several long seconds, she didn't move. Then she heard Bobby call for her, and she turned around and buried herself in his strong arms, clinging to him as tears cascaded down her cheeks at the realization that he had nearly been stolen from her again.

She didn't hear as the body was removed from the room and blood was cleaned from the floor. She didn't hear the nurses as they gave their statements, or the praise offered to her for her act of heroism.

All she could hear was the sound of his heart beating in her ear, strong and steady. A sob racked her body, and she felt his arms tighten around her as he slowly rocked her back and forth murmuring softly into her hair. She clung to him and held him tightly, her fear refusing to allow her to relinquish her hold on him, even after she had fallen asleep.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex leaned back in the chair with Brianna in her arms, watching with tears in her eyes as Mike clasped Carolyn's hand and mumbled something that sounded like a prayer and a curse. Once she had heard about Carolyn's fall, everything began to slide into place, and she knew that they weren't safe. Someone was attempting to kill them, and she knew somehow that it was all connected to her. They were trying to hurt her by hurting the people that she loved most, including her colleagues that she had come to view as family.

She knew that none of them were safe, least of all Bobby, and that she had to tell Mike her fears. She pushed herself up off of Bobby's bed, then walked over to Mike's side. "Mike," she started softly. "This bastard isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. I'm taking Bobby away from here as soon as he's released. You should take Carolyn and Bri somewhere and disappear for a while, too." Mike didn't move for a moment, but she saw him nod, then reach for his child. Alex laid Brianna in Mike's arms, then walked back over and sat in her chair beside Bobby's bed.

"I love you, Bobby," she murmured softly, tucking her right hand into his. Biting her lip, Alex gently brushed a lock of stray hair from his forehead, then smoothed her fingertips along his cheek. She looked around the room at the people who had come to be her closest friends, and tears welled up in her eyes. She knew what she had to do. That didn't necessarily mean she wanted to.

She sighed again and laid her head on Bobby's arm, her body slowly relaxing as she felt him take each breath. As long as he was okay, she could do this. They would get through this, together.

TBC...

A/N: Heh, I couldn't kill him. (shrugs shoulders) What can I say? I'm a big ole softie... Review please, bunnies!


End file.
